Various wireless cellular communication systems have been implemented, including a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, a 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system, and a 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) system. Next-generation wireless cellular communication systems based upon LTE and LTE-A systems are being developed, such as a fifth generation (5G) wireless system/5G mobile networks system. Next-generation systems may provide support for higher bandwidths in part by supporting higher carrier frequencies, such as centimeter-wave (cmWave) and millimeter-wave (mmWave) frequencies. Meanwhile, due to path loss associated with cmWave and mmWave frequencies, next-generation systems may support antenna structures to enable Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) based beamforming.